1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wheel hub covers and, more particularly, to a wheel hub cover apparatus for use in protecting at least a portion of a wheel hub from exposure to fluids that are in the vicinity of the hub such that the effects of oxidation on the protected portion of the hub are reduced or eliminated.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In certain known types of agricultural irrigation systems, towers are used to support large water lines for movement within a predetermined area in which irrigation is to be carried out. In these systems, the tower or towers supporting the water lines each include a pair of wheels that support the tower and the water line for movement over the ground during the irrigation process so that the entire area is exposed to the irrigation system and a complete and thorough watering of the area is carried out. One specific example of such an irrigation system is the pivot-type irrigation system in which a plurality of spaced towers are driven to move an irrigation line along a pivotal path around a point located generally centrally of the field to be irrigated.
Because the environment in which the towers of such irrigation systems are employed is very wet and frequently includes brackish water and corrosive chemicals, the wheels provided on the towers are commonly exposed to fluids that cause oxidation or rusting of the metal in the wheels. This oxidation of the wheels is especially prevalent in the region of the connection points between the hubs and the mounting structure of the towers since the holes formed in the hubs present additional surface area that is susceptible to rusting. Such rusting in the vicinity of the connection points between the hubs and a mounting structure of the towers can result in catastrophic failure of the irrigation system if and when the hubs rust through to a degree sufficient to cause the wheel to fall from its secured position on the tower.
One solution to the problem of oxidation of the wheels of an irrigation system of the type described is simply to replace the wheels of the system frequently enough to avoid such catastrophic failures. This solution is implemented at a relatively high cost due to the need for replacing the entire wheel, and sometimes both wheels of each tower assembly, each time oxidation or rusting progresses to an undesirable level.